Insane desiderio
by Yaturugi Russia
Summary: AU. No fue la densidad de esas nubes bajas sin forma que abrigaran las calles lo que me llevó a conocerte, si no la misma tormenta que ahora mismo reniega de ti… ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI


**N/A. **Una historia alterna sobre la vida de Giotto en su juventud cuando apenas comenzaba con su idea de crear la familia Vongola. Este fanfic tendrá como pareja fuerte el Daemon Spade/Giotto, pero podrán ver un claro Giotto/All e incluso un All/All. El OOC estará pululando por toda la obra así que los reclamos sobre ello salen sobrando.

**Advertencias.** POV de Giotto, bastante extraño, una descripción confusa y los cambios drásticos de tiempo.

**Overture**

_No fue la densidad de esas nubes bajas sin forma que abrigaran las calles lo que me llevó a conocerte, si no la misma tormenta que ahora mismo reniega de ti…_

"Haha"

"¿De qué te ríes?, no estamos en una situación que lo amerite"

"Eres demasiado serio, G"

"Y tú un tonto, Giotto"

Un _tonto_. Honestamente así es. Sé que mi poca seriedad te molesta amigo mío, así como el que culpe a nuestra fugaz juventud de mis arrebatos y esa mala crianza que he tenido; pero si no es ahora no podré hacerlo después, porque lo sabes ¿no, G? que después de que lo consiga nada volverá a ser igual.

Las risas se _desvanecerán_.

Por eso deja que lo haga ahora cuando mi mente está en plena claridad y mis sentimientos se desbordan tras la excitación del riesgo que corremos en el momento mismo.

"Puedo divisarlos, esos bastardos son demasiado persistentes"

"Espero que Knuckle no esté tiendo problemas con Lampo"

"No importa cuántas agallas haya mostrado, sigue siendo un mocoso"

"Lo sé. Por favor no lo repitas frente a él, no me agrada que lo molestes de esa manera G"

"Sólo digo la verdad. Tsk, aquí vienen, ¿estás listo?"

"Hum. Siempre lo estoy"

Así es, y aquel momento no fue distinto. Los dos salimos desde la estrechez de ese callejón con los revolver en mano; la mirada fiera, gruñendo a nuestro paso y peleando para sobrevivir a ese encuentro insano que yo mismo había creado.

Soy horrible.

Y con el tiempo solo me distorsionaría aún más.

Estaba lloviendo, los zapatos que comprara la semana pasada en la casa de Gucci se estropearon bajo el agua que constantemente caía sobre nuestros hombros. Los relámpagos iluminaban la angustia de tu rostro mi estimado camarada, seguro que lo mismo pasaba con el mío. Podía sentir como la sonrisa de mis labios se aferraba a permanecer en dicha posición pese a la debilidad de mi frente que desde que había tirado del gatillo estalló quedándose quebrada hasta el momento.

"Ha― ha―h"

"¿Estás bien?"

"Mis zapatos se han arruinado, ¿qué le diré a Guccio?"

"Déjate de idioteces, ya tendrás tiempo para elegir otro par. Ahora concéntrate en vivir, Giotto"

"No seas cruel, sabes lo mucho que me costó que accediera a hacerme un par como éste"

"Argh. ¡Ya cállate!, ¡mierda, es Bernardo!, ese infeliz después de lo que hicimos por él"

"¿Bernardo, eh?"

Sé que me lo sigues diciendo hasta el cansancio pero nunca he podido aceptarlo. Dijiste algo así como que los amigos en un camino hecho con bases de este tipo no existirían y que las pocas que tuviera se quebrarían. Todo por la elección del sendero que decidí tomar.

No quiero creerte, resolví mentirme para no derrumbarme mientras seguimos avanzando y aún si incluso tú llegaras a traicionarme seguiría engañándome.

"Geez. No dejes que te afecte, ¿sí? Después de todo, la mierda sigue siendo eso, no importa que pase. Lo hiciste bien, Giotto"

"Eres tan malo animando gente"

"Cállate"

Me mordí el labio tan fuerte que la sangre de mi herida se desvaneció presurosa con el torrente acuoso que seguía cayendo. No quería, de verdad no, tener que enfrentarme a alguien que en un momento de mi vida mi corazón clamara como amigo mío o que mis brazos hubiesen estrechado en un infantil abrazo.

No quería dañarte, Bernardo.

No quería.

"Que sorpresa, pero si es el líder de los Vongola. _Miei cari_ Giotto"

"_Boun giorno_, Bernardo"

Sí, era de día pero las densas nubes, el crujir del firmamento y esa lluvia imparable daban la apariencia de una tétrica noche.

"Me alegra tanto el verte. ¡Oh!, ¿pero que te ha pasado?, ¿quién se ha atrevido a herir _il mio bel cielo_?"

Intentaste rodearme con esos brazos pero,…

"Ni te atrevas, escoria"

"G."

Todo aquel que me conoce sabría que intentar tocarme no es tan sencillo, y mucho menos cuando he sido herido en lo profundo de este pecho que se exalta mientras batallo por permanecer vivo.

"¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?, ¿por qué levantas tu arma contra mí, Giotto?"

"No seas cínico, eres tú quien se ha alzado contra nosotros"

"¿Yo?, pero si esto solo ha sido una muestra de mi afecto"

"¡Cierra la boca, desgraciado!"

Cerré los ojos, rogando por no verte el rostro, ni el de Archery. Nada sería igual, desde el momento en que hiciste que tomáramos nuestras armas todo, absolutamente todo, terminaría derrumbándose.

"¡No te duermas!, ¡con un demonio Giotto!"

Un tosco zarandeo me negó la oportunidad de seguir huyendo de mi escenario. Ahora estaba siendo cobarde, pero para mi amigo solo era un gesto de profundo pesar al ver un lazo más desvanecido.

A veces la gente que me rodea es demasiado enclenque como para darse cuenta de lo terrible que soy.

"Hasta pronto, _il mio amico_"

El escuchar a Bernardo decir aquello inyectó en mí un miedo que me congeló el cerebro.

No pude notar el momento en que fui empujado por G ni tampoco consciente de que el ruido que se escuchaba era de las balas sueltas que aquellas armas lanzaban desesperadas mientras eran sostenidas por sus aguerridos dueños que se aferraban a este mundo con desesperación en sus rostros.

"Corre"

Me dijo.

"Lárgate ya. Si mueres todo lo que hemos hecho se irá al caño. ¡Corre joder!"

¿Me pides ahora que te deje?, y dices que soy yo el impulsivo e incongruente Archery.

Pero te hice caso y comencé a andar atrabancadamente por las calles sucias de Sicilia. La gente estaba escondida, tenían miedo de la situación, pero sobre todo de _nosotros_.

"_¡Diablos!_"

Eso es lo que siempre he querido evitar desde que inicie con _esto_. El terror. ¿Por qué fue entonces que decidí crear una organización como ésta?, mi objetivo ha sido desde un inicio, la protección de los demás, devolverle las sonrisas a esta podrida sociedad.

Pero solo he obtenido lo contrario.

Por ello me río, G. Me mofo de mi penosa situación, de lo cobarde que he sido para obtener lo imposible.

La _felicidad_ de mis amigos y mi ciudad.

"_Ya no puedo escuchar los disparos_"

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve huyendo. Mis ropas ahora son un asco. Debo comenzar a dejar de usar mis mejores trajes cuando tenga enfrentamientos como estos. Pero, si dejo de hacerlo entonces me reduciré a un líder sin el más mínimo estilo o sentido del gusto.

"Haha, ¿qué idioteces estoy pensando ahora?"

Me detuve.

Estaba cansado de huir pero en especial de _esto_.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"

Culpar a mi adolescencia no basta para justificar mis pésimas decisiones ni reparar las derivas de mis caprichos. Ojalá mis camaradas dejaran de seguirme, ojalá me abandonaran, ojalá dejara de tener estos fervientes deseos de continuar formando una familia, ojalá acabara aquí…

"Hum. ¿Es esto a quien llaman el _massimo cielo _de Sicilia?"

Una voz irreconocible para mi subconsciente penetró mi mente. Se instaló en mi cerebro para producirle una descarga increíble que me dio la sensación de derretirlo en segundos. Modulación excitante de todos mis sentidos que me hizo contraer el vientre y resecar mis labios –pese a la humedad del ambiente-.

El ruido de esos botines perforándome el oído.

"_Prada. Modelo 579_"

Es ridículo como en un momento como ése logré reconocer una de las piezas favoritas y únicas que Fratelli había creado hace dos semanas. Quise abofetearme por pensar en los accesorios de temporada en lugar de idear un plan que me salvara.

"Un firmamento que tiembla ante una brisa insulsa y vulgar como ésta no es lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar las bastas estrellas. Me sorprende como es que continúas respirando, _primo_"

Cuando me nombró por ese mote levanté el rostro lentamente, dejando que el aroma de ese hombre violara mis fosas nasales para quedarse marcado en mis memorias. Restándole importancia al agua que dañaba mis pupilas y a esas gotas acumuladas en mis pestañas centré mi vista en él.

La sonrisa de sus labios escarlatas avasallaba mi temple, agradecí no tener presente a G para reclamarme mi escasa fortaleza. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarme, traté de ponerme en pie con pasmosa dificultad, apoyándome contra la pared musgosa comencé a enderezarme pero un repentino golpe en mi clavícula izquierda me detuvo.

"¡Agh!"

Gemí.

"¿Ahora tratas de levantarte?, que patético eres. Tus piernas no pueden siquiera sostenerte y solo has corrido, que desilusión"

Cierto, entonces ¿por qué este cansancio asombroso?, no logro entenderlo así como tampoco quien es este hombre parado frente a mí.

"Ugh"

Un rodillazo directo en mi estómago no pude prever mucho menos esquivar.

"Espero que hayas entrenado a tus camaradas para rastrear. Pero con esta lluvia torrencial tu aroma se perderá. Lástima"

"¿Q-qué?"

"_Primo_, ¿Qué opinas del río Dirillio?, tiene una longitud de 54km y desemboca en el mediterráneo. ¿No crees que con él sería una muerte preciosa?"

"T-tú eres"

Su sonrisa, ¿por qué me perturba tanto?, no puedo discernir G si me agrada o me aterra.

"Sí, _primo_"

Quiero reírme, ¿está mal?, ahora que te necesito no estás para recordarme lo impropio que soy en estos casos compañero. Pero ¿sabes?, cuando vuelva a verte te diré algo:

"Daemon Spade"

Lo he encontrado.

"Arrivederci, Giotto"

El espejo que ni Gucci pudo confeccionarme, ese que arroje ante mis ojos el verdadero rostro de tu mejor amigo, G.

Y solo un lacerante ardid propinado por el rasgar de mi piel propiciada por ese taco ―con apariencia de bastón― que se convierte en una frívola sensación, es lo que me resta. Es de mañana, el sol sigue oculto tras esa tormenta, el helado clima atrae consigo nubes dispersas en las calles; es _niebla_, dice alguien…

…G, he quedado prendada de ella.

"N-nos _cough _volveremos a v-"

No puedo ver esa faz, mis pupilas se dilatan y la vista se esfuma. La garganta arroja un coagulo sanguíneo que mancha la blancura de mi camisa, las piernas se quedan paralizadas e incluso si Spade ha retirado su arma de mi cuerpo, sigo parado.

Porque este cielo que te ha decepcionado en primera instancia Daemon, sigue en lo más alto de Sicilia observándote.

_TBC._


End file.
